bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrfing (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50706 |altname = Tyrfing |no = 1364 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 103 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |normal_distribute = 12, 12, 11, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 8, 5, 8, 5, 7, 5, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 125, 129 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 10, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 50, 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182, 186, 190 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Killer Princess bearing the name of a cursed blade that would claim the lives of those who wielded it in exchange for victory. As Tyrfing set off on a journey with her reliable commander and her good friend Dulyn, her hidden power began to emerge, resulting in multiple victories across countless battlefields. She could now defeat the foes known as the Eldritch with a single stroke of her razor-sharp demonblade. Although usually cool and collected, Tyrfing shows a more sensitive side when consulting her friend Eros for advice. |summon = I pray that the curse placed upon this blade never befalls on you... |fusion = So many complicated wishes... But if I can make them come true, then I want to realize yours first. |evolution = I swear on the cursed blade Tyrfing that I will protect you at all costs! To realize our dream! | hp_base = 5270 |atk_base = 1840 |def_base = 1550 |rec_base = 1720 | hp_lord = 6390 |atk_lord = 2420 |def_lord = 2040 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7282 |rec_anima = 2012 |atk_breaker = 2658 |def_breaker = 1802 |def_guardian = 2278 |rec_guardian = 2131 |def_oracle = 1921 |rec_oracle = 2607 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 39 |ls = Kill Order |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, boosts critical hit rate & damage taken and critical damage considerably boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% boost, fills 3-6 BC when damaged & fills 5-7 BC during Crit |bb = Sword Dance of Conviction |bbdescription = 17 combo Light attack on all foes, probable Curse effect, hugely boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% chance to inflict, fills 8 BC & 40% boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Shock to Kill |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 10 BC instantly & fills 3-5 BC when damaged |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 10 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Phantom of the Brave |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk reduction, fills BB gauge to max & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC & 80% reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Cursed Blade's Wish |esitem = |esdescription = Adds slight critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = 50705 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Phantom of the Kill |addcatname = Tyrfing4 }}